Change of Meaning
by MizzNapsAlot
Summary: EDITED- LuNa Oneshot. How Luffy and Nami's definition of the words 'Love' and 'Pirate' change. RR


A/N:First One Piece one shot. Dont hate. Read and Review Please.

* * *

Change of Meaning

_A Pirates Love._

-Nami-

People say there are no words to describe the feeling of complete and un-measurable love. That each and every person has a different meaning for the word, and so there is no absolute definition.

My definition is Luffy. Luffy is my definition of love. A complete idiot captain that eats too much. Gets in to many dangerous situations, and has almost died saving complete strangers dreams more times then I can count. An idiot captain that leads a crew that would die for him. An idiot captain that's most valuable possession is his ruddy old hat. An idiot captain that would do anything for his crew. An idiot captain that will become the pirate king. An idiot captain, that really isn't an idiot at all.

How could one not love a man that saved her and her village from evil pirates? A not-so-fairy-tale story with a hopeful fairy tale end. We are pirates, a word I used to hate. Luffy changed the definition of a 'pirate' for me too. I used to think pirate were dirty scumbags. Backstabbing, heartless people only out to kill or be killed. Now, to me, the word 'pirate' means freedom. Absolute freedom.

Even now, with his rough and callous hands ghosting over my skin leaving me tingling. I feel that sense of freedom. I feel no burden of my past wrongs, my demons. Not with his lips on my neck kissing a path down to my collarbone.

I craved his touch so much, it should be sin. A desire such as this cant be good for you. But if felt so wonderful. His sun kissed skin glistening with a light sheet of sweat. The feel of him between her legs. The feel of him inside of her. The feeling of completeness. Hearing his groans and random bouts of curse words (for Luffy was a pirate)were orgasmic. Sinful.

I was his Fiancee. or rather his 'fon sayy' (he couldnt say it so ended up just calling me 'his'). I was his soon to be Pirate Queen. It was almost weird to think about. Me actually loving, beloning, and being faithful to one person. To wake up to the same person every morning was exotic and new to me (I'm not a whore, but I'm not an angel either). The look on Nojiko's face when she finds out. Then again knowing Nojiko, she already knows.

Something I have noticed is, after a round of lovemaking Luffy always lets her rest on his chest and runs his fingers over the tattoo on her arm. Tracing it exactly, even with his eyes closed. For Luffy had taken to knowing everything about her body. Explored every inch like a new found island. Every freckle, every scar. For Luffy was a very perceptive man, able to catch little details, mainly retaining to her. And to her that was all it took for her to love him just that much more.

-Luffy-

I had once thought her a mystery. 'Mystery Nami' is what I used to call her in my thoughts.

Don't tell here that, she doesn't like being called anything except just Nami. I once called her 'My Nami' and she yelled saying she was not a possession. Like I don't know that. No one could tame the wild wave that was Nami- just Nami. She forgave me after and evening of 'horizontal tango' as Sanji called it. Which is weird, cause I don't know how to tango.

Anyways, I had never really cared for mysterys, for if I did not understand something, it is obviously a mystery. But for once, I wanted to unravel this mystery of Nami. I Knew I loved her.Heck, she changed the meaning of love to me. I used to think I understood what love was. I loved my nakama. Protecting them and their dreams was my job. And that was enough for me. But I noticed I love Nami differently then my other nakama. I may not be a genius but I know when I love someone. I wanted Nami happy, and selfishly, I wanted to be the one to make her happy. But nami was not happy.For some reason there was something holding her back.

So I started to watch her, noticed the little things she did. Like how after we pass a storm she take a few minutes to bask in the post storm musk. Or when after she's picked a few mikans she sniffs the smell it leaves behind on her hands. and one day I saw it. That look in her eye. The unsure look if this 'being happy' would last. She was still guarded. He would have to fix that.

It was night, and everyone had just went to sleep. It was Nami's turn on watch. After I had 'scared the living shit out of her' and got a good whack in the head, he sat with her in the crows nest.

I had asked her why she was still not happy. And without any coaxing she replied, "I feel like this isn't going to last, like this is all a sick joke, and I'm going to wake up soon."

So I told her, "this is not a dream, Arlong is gone. We are in the grand line. We are pirates. You are my navigator. I am your Captain. You are going to make a map of the world. And I am going to make sure that happens. I will become the pirate King, and I want you to be my Pirate Queen."

She started to cry, I freaked out. But she told me she was crying cause she was happy. I called them 'mystery tears' and the subject was dropped.

I guess my speech did me good because she agreed, and we became what Franky called 'official'. Sanji was upset, but got over it and then told me a scary story of what would happen to a guy named Ruffy if he ever hurt some girl named Tami. I have a suspicion he was talking about me and Nami. I told him not to worry. He smoked twice as many ciggerettes that week.

That day usually floated back into my memory whenever I smell that intoxicating natural scent of hers. I love the way Nami smells. Mikans, pen ink, and peaches. When even I wake before her, I like to breathe in that scent. I like to burrow my face into her neck till she wakes up lightly complaining "Luffy, that tickles." And proceed to kiss a path down her neck. A path I have taken many, many times to get the same satisfying reaction.

'Horizontal tango' also known as sex, with Nami was like sailing an ocean, you never know when the weathers going turn, and your always brought with an amazing adventure. And I love adventures.

Sometimes she is vocally responsive and lets out the loudest, most erotic moans and bouts of satisfaction. Sometimes she is quite, only the sound of her heavy breathing in my ear is heard. Sometimes she is wild, and will leave marks atop my body that make others visibly jealous (and what male wouldn't want his sex life envied?). But most times, like right now, she is perfect. When her eyes shine like cloudless skies, When her soft but small hands run threw my hair because she knows I secretly love it, or when just feel her skin against mine is enough for me to die completely happy, with no care about becoming pirate king, when SHE becomes my dream. Like right now; she's perfect.

She could ask me to quit being a pirate, and it would be done. Knowing that, I loved her even more, because I knew she would never ask that of me, Knew that I loved being a pirate. Loved me FOR it. One time, she even said I changed the meaning of the word pirate to her. And that made me smile. For she had changed my meaning of love for me.

The End.

* * *

A/N: sorry if the end was kind of sudden. Nami's bit was shorter than Luffy's but, i kinda got into luffy's part. haha.

tell me what you think so i can improve ah?


End file.
